In That Summer
by crownprc
Summary: Ada dua hal yang mengusik Aomine. Pertama : Pemuda bernama Kise. Kedua : Kise yang sedang merajuk.


黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadaoshi

In That Summer © crownprc

 **Cast :** Aomine, Kise, Orihara Twins (of Durarara!)

 **Length :** 2721 words

 **Genre(s) :** frienship | fluff | humor | mostly idk

 **Summary :**

Ada dua hal yang mengusik Aomine. Pertama : Pemuda bernama Kise. Kedua : Kise yang sedang merajuk.

 **Comment :**

Banyak yang istilah yang saya rasa semuanya sudah mengerti, jadi tidak saya beri keterangan lagi ya. hehe

Here a dose of aokise to make your day.

Enjoy your reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daiki Aomine berguling ke samping menghadap tembok putih di sisi kamarnya, menyibukkan diri membolak-balik majalah favoritnya yang baru saja ia beli sepulang latihan basket. Sedari tadi ia belum menemukan posisi yang tepat untuk menikmati foto-foto idolanya. Perpaduan sempurna lekuk tubuh, kulit putih pucat dan pose seduktif Mai- _chan_ dalam edisi bulan ini pun tak bercelah. Hanya saja ada alasan yang menyebabkan atmosfir di kamarnya jadi begitu tak nyaman.

Alasan itu ada di balik punggungnya : pemuda pirang yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, tengah merajuk dalam diam.

"Oi, kubilang kau bisa pulang setelah selesai dengan urusanmu," Aomine mengulangi ucapan yang sama. Entah berapa kali ia mengatakannya dan hanya menggantung di udara.

"Aku belum selesai! Aku tak mau pulang sebelum kau menyetujuinya Aomine _cchi_!" seru nyaring Ryouta Kise melempar pandangan kesal Aomine. Sudah hampir setengah jam pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengabaikannya. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan kondisinya yang mendesak butuh bantuan.

Pemilik kamar itu menutup majalahnya dan berbalik pada Kise, "Tidak tetap tidak. Pulanglah sebelum aku menendangmu keluar," ancamnya.

Kise malah menaikkan sebelah kakinya, sedikit memutar badan dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, menantang. "Kau tidak akan menendangku keluar."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku takkan menendangmu?" tanya Aomine dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Cepat sana pulang!" ia menggeser Kise menjauh dari ranjang dengan kakinya.

Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat Kise goyah dan hampir terjatuh, tapi ia tak mau kalah. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan kedua kakinya yang menyentuh lantai. "Tidak. Aku akan pulang setelah kau janji akan menemaniku ke acara itu!" ia masih bersikeras.

"Aku tak sudi pergi ke sana," ujar Aomine beradu tenaga dengan si Pirang.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk di sampingku. Tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

"Lalu apa gunanya aku di sana? Merepotkan,"

"Menemaniku tentu saja!" jawab Kise cepat dan sedikit menyalak. Karena itulah permintaannya dari awal. Ia sudah menjelaskan kondisinya bahwa kakak keduanya akan membuka lapak di _comiket_ akhir minggu ini dan butuh bantuan untuk menjual karyanya. Event besar yang diadakan dua kali setahun di Tokyo Big Sight yang memberi wadah untuk menjual _doujinshi_ dan karya yang diterbitkan sendiri. Kakak keduanya adalah seorang _mangaka_ dengan dua nama pena untuk dua genre berbeda. Namun kali ini, ia memilih menggunakan _circle_ untuk genre _yaoi_ salah satu game online yang sedang populer di kalangan wanita. "Bukankah aneh kalau aku satu-satunya laki-laki di antara para _fujoshi_ itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Aomine memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejenak menghentikan serangannya sebelum menendang Kise lagi dengan kekuatan ekstra. "Lebih aneh lagi kalau dua laki-laki di sana," sergahnya. "Dan kakakmu ada di sana, apa masalahnya buatmu?" Ia benar-benar tak paham apa alasan teman lamanya itu bertingkah sedemikian.

"Kakakku akan menjualku di sana..." Kise masih berusaha bertahan dengan serangan Aomine sambil berpegang pada tepi ranjang.

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa laku terjual," potong Aomine sambil lalu.

"Aomine _cchi_!" pekik Kise dengan tatapan seolah perasaannya tergores mata pedang. Manik madunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia baru akan menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya berada di antara lautan wanita lapar akan asupan hubungan sesama jenis itu.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi walau kau pasang wajah begitu. Pulanglah," ujar pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu kembali menghenyakkan tubuh di bantal empuknya.

Kise kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia berdiri tegap menghadap Aomine yang menghela nafas lega. "Kau bukan Akashi _cchi_ yang sibuk bekerja. Bukan Kasamatsu- _senpai_ yang sibuk kuliah. Juga bukan Momo _cchi_ yang punya janji dengan Kuroko _cchi_. Kau tak punya teman untuk pergi atau punya acara lain sebagai alasan menolak permintaanku. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun akhir pekan ini selain tidur dan membaca majalahmu," ia meledak menyebutkan satu per satu alasan kenapa Aomine _lah_ yang harus menemaninya. "Dan aku tak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain Aomine _cchi_."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun setelah itu," tambahnya putus asa.

"Tetap tidak."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, bulu mata lentiknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sebak. Ia menarik bantal yang digunakan Aomine dan melemparnya pada orang tak berbelas kasihan itu. Ia mendengus kesal lalu mengambil tasnya, beranjak pergi. "Aku akan meminta Shougo- _kun_ kalau begitu,"

"Hee~ Kau benar-benar mau meminta tolong padanya?" tanya Aomine dari balik bantal.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan melakukannya? Dia pasti tak keberatan berada di kerumunan _fujoshi_ itu."

"Coba saja lakukan kalau begitu,"

"Baik! Maaf mengganggu, _Bakaahomine._ "

Aomine membuka majalahnya kembali, namun bahkan setelah aura buruk Kise menghilang ia tak menemukan minat pada dada besar Mai- _chan_. "Dasar. Dia mengataiku bodoh dua kali.'

.

.

Pagi itu, Aomine sudah merapat dalam barisan panjang di gerbang timur Tokyo Big Sight. Sekali lagi memastikan bahwa ia berada di gerbang yang benar agar lebih mudah menemukan _circle_ kakak Kise. Aomine sering mendengar butuh perjuangan besar untuk masuk dalam _venue_ lebih awal. Dan itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Matahari bahkan belum tinggi, tetapi panas dan kelembaban puncak musim panas menyapanya lebih awal.

Ini bukan sebuah event kejutan. Walau begitu, tindakannya ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kise. Si Pirang tak mengirim pesan apapun sejak penolakan malam itu sebagai kelanjutan perang dingin antar mereka. Aomine bisa saja mengabaikannya dengan mudah, toh, mereka tidak bertemu setiap hari. Tetapi ketika wajah yang selalu sumringah itu meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kecewa terlintas di benaknya, rasa bersalah pelan-pelan menghampirinya. Dan, percayalah, terbelunggu dalam rasa itu sangat menyiksa.

Aomine membenarkan topinya agar bisa melihat panjang antrean dan memperkirakan berapa lama lagi ia harus berdiri. Kise pastinya sudah ada di dalam gedung, bukan? Dengan atau tanpa Haizaki duduk di sampingnya, Aomine tak peduli. Mengingat nama itu membuatnya mengibas-ngibaskan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan surainya dengan semakin tak sabaran. Saat itu juga ia merasakan ujung kaosnya di tarik. Ia menoleh, menunduk pada dua gadis di belakangnya dengan bingung. "Ada perlu apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan kipas padanya. "Ha?" Hanya kata itu yang mewakili reaksinya karena satu gadis tak menunjukkan ekspresi dan yang satu lagi hanya meringis padanya.

"Kuru _-nee_ ingin kau memakainya," kata si gadis A menerjemahkan maksud gadis lain setelah beberapa saat. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _fudanshi_ secara langsung. Ini _comiket_ pertamamu? _Circle_ mana yang akan kau datangi? Kau bisa bicara pada kami karena kau tak punya teman, kau pasti merasa bosan."

Gadis B—yang menyodorkan kipas dan berambut pendek—menarik lengan gadis A, "Mairu, diamlah." Kemudian mengangguk ringan, mengijinkan Aomine mengambil kipas itu, "Silakan."

Baru saat itulah Aomine menyadari dua gadis unik di belakangnya berparas sama. "'makasih." Setelah menerima kipas itu begitu saja, ia kembali memandang ke depan. Tak mempedulikan bahwa kipas bergambar dua karakter anime laki-laki bertelanjang dada saling bertatapan mesra, Aomine meyakini fungsi kipas itu tak berkurang.

"Hei, _Oniisan_!" Panggil suara gadis tadi yang membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menoleh lagi. "Jadi _circle_ mana yang kau datangi? _Pairing_ seperti apa yang kau sukai? Sudah berapa lama kau menyukai _BL?_ " tanya si A bersikeras membuat obrolan.

Meski di gadis B sudah menyenggolnya beberapa kali, tapi si A ini sama sekali tak peduli dan terus memasang wajah penasaran pada Aomine dengan mata berbinar. Aomine kenal seseorang dengan sifat hampir seperti ini, orang yang juga menjadi alasan ia berada dalam kondisi sekarang ini, jadi ia mengalah. Ia membalik lembar katalognya dan menunjukkan _circle_ dengan nama Morphin.

"Woah! Kebetulan sekali kami juga akan ke sana! Lebih baik kalau kita pergi bersama, bukan?" Seru si A bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Aomine tak repot untuk sekedar menoleh.

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang di antara antrean panjang itu terlalu naïf jika berpikir gadis itu langsung menyerah. Ketika ia menegak minuman terakhirnya, gadis itu mulai lagi.

" _Oniisan_ sudah lihat _Sensei_ memposting di twitternya ia akan memberikan kartu pos terbatas? Kita bertiga harus mendapatkannya. Sebaiknya kita atur ulang rute kita hari ini." Gadis itu mengeluarkan katalog-nya dan mulai mencoret di sana-sini. "Nee, _Oniisan_ , ada _circle_ lain yang ingin kau datangi?"

"Aku tidak pergi bersama kalian."

"Oke." Lagi-lagi gadis A hanya menjawab ringan pada Aomine. "Tidak usah khawatir, _Oniisan_ akan mendapat banyak pelajaran dari kami."

Aomine berdecak. Dari sanalah perdebatan mereka dimulai, yang tak lama berubah menjadi tanya jawab dan obrolan. Panas mungkin sudah melelehkan otaknya sehingga ia bersedia meladeni pertanyaan demi pertanyaan gadis kembar itu tanpa henti. Bahkan setelah tahu Aomine bukan _fudanshi_ seperti yang mereka simpulkan sesuka hati, mereka menjelaskan sesuatu tentang _uke, seme, tachi, neko, riba_ dan entah apa lagi informasi yang ia tak ingin tahu. Si kembar juga menunjukkan _circle_ lain yang ingin mereka datangi.

"Jadi, kalau bukan _fudanshi_ atau _otaku,_ kenapa kemari?" tanya Kururi atau si B setelah ocehan kembarannya berhenti.

"Sedang menjalankan misi rahasia? Membeli _doujin_ untuk pacarmu? Atau bertemu pacarmu di dalam? Siapa? Oh, tidak mungkin! _Sensei?_ " Mairu menebak asal saja.

Surai _navy_ itu hanya mendengus seraya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya menahan tawa. Saat gerbang dibuka dan antrean bergerak maju, Aomine hendak memisahkan diri tetapi si Kembar menariknya untuk berjalan di belakang mereka. Sebelum sampai di booth milik Kise, ia menemukan dirinya menenteng barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Barang itu bertambah banyak dalam waktu singkat karena si kembar hampir membeli tiap barang yang mereka lihat. Ia terbawa arus, dan ikut mengantre dalam barisan panjang untuk entah ke berapa kali.

Ia tidak sedang terperangkap jebakan si kembar, bukan? Aomine bersumpah takkan pernah mau melakukan hal semacam ini, kecuali untuk Satsuki jika terpaksa. Dan sekarang ia melakukannya. Hanya karena sebuah kipas.

Kuroko pernah sekali mengatakan padanya, "Aomine _kun_ adalah orang baik. Walau bagaimanapun kau terlihat dari luar." Apa ini yang bocah itu maksud? Entahlah. Yah, setidaknya hari itu ia jadi bersyukur Satsuki tak memiliki saudara kembar.

Setelah mungkin hampir satu jam mereka bertarung sebagai Admiral di lautan lepas perang dunia, sekarang mereka mengulang sejarah era _shogun_ sebagai _Saniwa_. Menurut Mairu, di sinilah lapak Kise berada. Jadi Aomine memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. " _Jaa,_ kita benar-benar berpisah di sini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan barang-barang si Kembar.

"Kita bisa ke sana bersa..." Mairu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menyipitkan matanya, lalu melempar senyum seolah ia tahu sesuatu. "Baiklah, semoga kejutanmu berhasil."

"Bawalah. Semoga berhasil." Kururi menyelipkan kipas tadi ke tangannya sebelum membiarkan Aomine pergi.

.

.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan kejutan. Nyatanya Kise hanya tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang berusaha menebus kesalahannya. Dan karena itu, ia kesulitan mendeklarasikan keberadaannya di sana. Masuk keantrean di area ini bahkan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Tadi ia tak begitu mencolok sebab kebanyakan _otaku_ di sana para kaum adam. Di sini, walau ia pura-pura tak peduli, tapi ia mendengar semua bisikan gadis-gadis itu. Jadi ia menyerah, mundur perlahan.

"Eh, Aomine?" tanya suara yang familiar yang membuat Aomine menoleh seketika.

" _Nee-san?_ "

.

.

Suhu ruangan itu saat ini pasti sudah melebihi suhu di luar sana, begitulah Kise berasumsi. Dengan peserta yang terus berdatangan tiap saat menambah ketat perebutan oksigen di dalam sana. Juga karena di akhir musim panas ini, ia harus memakai baju empat lapis dengan tudung putih menyelimutinya dari ujung kepala. Kostum yang menurut kakaknya 'cukup simpel' untuk promosi. Apakah hanya dirinya yang merasakan panas seperti neraka ini, ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya melayani pembeli di depannya seorang diri dengan kostum itu. Sesekali menerima bingkisan, kalau ia beruntung.

Kakaknya sendiri sedang keluar mengambil bonus yang tertinggal di mobil. Yang Kise tahu itu hanya alasan untuk keluar menemui teman _doujinka_ nya dan mencari udara segar. Sudah hampir dua jam dan kakak nomor duanya itu tak kunjung kembali. Ini akan lebih baik jika atlit basket andalan Akademi Touou mau membantunya. Perang dingin yang ia lakukan sepertinya hanya berjalan sepihak, karena sama sekali tidak ada respon dari pemuda itu. Dasar kepala biru tak berperasaan. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang hanya tahu Mai- _chan_ itu mengabaikan permintaannya? Bahkan setelah ia mengancam akan pergi bersama Shougo. Apa arti persahabatan mereka selama ini?

"Maaf, apakah _fanboo_ k edisi sebelumnya masih ada?"

"Ya? Ah, ya. Kami masih memilikinya. Tunggu sebentar." Kise baru hendak berdiri mengambil barang di belakang, namun lengan kokoh berkulit _tan_ sudah membawa kotak itu padanya.

"Yang ini, kan?" tanya suara berat itu.

Kise mengangguk. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, memastikan panas tak membuatnya berhalusinasi Aomine ada di depannya.

"Kau mau aku menamparmu agar kau sadar sedang tidak berhalusinasi?" suara dingin itu seperti mengguyur Kise dan membuatnya sadar seketika. "Kembali bekerja." Si pendatang memberi perintah.

Definisi sadar bagi Kise saat ini adalah ia tidak akan begitu saja memaafkan pemuda itu. Ia kembali melayani pembeli dalam diam. Atau itu yang ia harapkan dari dirinya sendiri untuk menahan diri tidak bicara dulu pada Aomine. Ia ingin membuka mulut, bertanya bagaimana Aomine bisa berada di sana atau kenapa pemuda itu datang. Keberadaannya pun sulit diabaikan. Beberapa kali Aomine bertanya tentang sisa barang, paket khusus dan sebagainya, yang dijawab dengan bahasa isyarat oleh Kise.

Kise menghela nafas panjang, ketika Aomine mundur mengambil stok barang lagi. Menahan diri tidak baik untuknya, sebab ini lebih menguras tenaga. Ia kepalang senang Aomine benar-benar datang dan membantunya. Ternyata menyembunyikan rasa bahagia cukup sulit juga.

"Wah, dari dekat pun cantik!" Seru gadis berambut dikepang di depan Kise. "Ryouta Kise yang asli! Kostumnya pas sekali untukmu."

Kise mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum menjualnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Tolong semuanya dua eksemplar," jawab gadis itu mantap.

Kise dengan cekatan mengambil _doujin_ bersampul karakter yang sedang ia mainkan, lalu menyisihkan dua tumpukan itu di meja Aomine. "Silakan pilih bonus kartu posnya." Lagi-lagi gambar karakternya sedang ditindih ksatria pedang lain hasil imajinasi kakaknya. Sedangkan satu kartu pos lain, foto dirinya melakukan _kabedon_ pada model wanita yang tak menunjukkan wajah. Pemotretan yang ia lakukan karena kakak pertamanya ingin kostum buatannya didokumentasi dan punya stok lebih untuk dibagikan.

"Masing-masing satu. Kami bisa mendapat dua lembar bukan?"

"Eh, kalian?" sapa Aomine yang baru kembali. "Kalian memborong semuanya lagi, huh?"

" _Oniisan_ sudah di sini." Si gadis berambut pendek akhirnya bicara.

Gadis berambut kepang melambai pada Aomine. "Kujelaskanmu pun _Oniisan_ tidak akan mengerti arti kepuasan membeli semua barang ini." Ia mencibir karena Aomine sama sekali tak tertarik walau ia sudah menjelaskan panjang sebelumnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kejutannya? Dia menyukainya? Berhasil?"

Aomine tiba-tiba berdeham, seperti sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Reaksi yang menyebabkan Mairu makin penasaran.

"Aomine _cchi_ cepat hitung harganya, masih banyak yang antre," komando Kise. Kesal. Ia merasa tersisihkan dengan percakapan ketiganya yang sama sekali ia tak tahu. Pada siapa Aomine memberi kejutan? Jadi Aomine ke sini bukan untuknya? Dan siapa anak-anak ini kenapa terlihat akrab satu sama lain?

"Kukira tak bicara denganku termasuk konsep _cosplay_ mu," ujar Aomine sambil menghitung barang di depannya. Setelah ia duduk di sana sebagai kasir selama berjam-jam, itu kali pertama Kise memanggil namanya.

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi kau masih marah?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku marah?"

Aomine menghela nafas panjang, "Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Eeei~ Pacarmu bukan perempuan melainkan laki-laki, _Oniisan_." Mairu menyimpulkan apa yang dilihatnya. Seketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka saling berbisik dan terkikik ikut memperhatikan dua pemuda itu.

Mendengar itu Kise mendelik marah pada Aomine, meminta penjelasan. Sementara Aomine memberi tatapan kosong, tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa dan dari mana. Ia segera memalingkan wajah, berusaha mengusir si Kembar lebih dulu supaya tidak menambah salah paham.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Mairu melihat _fan service_ yang disuguhkan secara cuma-cuma. Ia membayar sejumlah uang yang diminta Aomine, mengambil barangnya dan tak lupa kartu posnya. "Memang Yamanbagiri lebih baik di bawah, ya?"

Setelah si Kembar pergi pun, pembeli selanjutnya terus mencuri pandang pada Kise dan Aomine bergantian, menunggu kelanjutan cerita mereka.

"Padahal kau bertaruh aku akan datang."

"I-itu karena Yuzu _-nee_ bertaruh kau tak datang, jadi aku bertaruh kau datang. Itu saja." Kise berkilah dengan muka merah karena ketahuan berharap Aomine datang.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kudengar," balas Aomine. Ia mengambil sesuatu, lalu mengipasi partnernya—dengan kipas sebelumnya. "Kau hebat sekali, Kise, memakai kostum itu di udara sepanas ini."

Kise menggelengkan kepala. "Rasanya panas setengah mati." Lalu ia merasakan hembusan angin lebih kencang dari sebelahnya. Merutuk dalam hati betapa ia sangat membenci Aomine dan tindakannya yang tidak adil. Aomine tidak pernah mengatakan maaf, tapi satu perhatian berbentuk tindakan sederhana seperti ini selalu membuat Kise memaafkannya lagi.

"Yuzu _-nee_ bilang kostum ini paling sederhana karena aku tidak perlu memakai wig dan lensa kontak. Kau lihat karakter ini..." Kise menunjuk karakter dengan rambut pirang yang menjadi protagonis di beberapa karya kakaknya. Menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang game itu, juga komplain pada kakaknya yang menumpuk tanggung jawab padanya.

"Jadi setelah ini, kau bebas?" tanya Aomine di akhir sesi keluhan Kise.

"Yuzu _-nee_ masih akan berkumpul dengan tim-nya, tetapi aku bebas setelah melepas kostum ini," jawab Kise sambil melayani pembeli terakhir. "Kau punya janji setelah ini, Aomine _cchi?_ " Melihat gelenggan kepala biru Kise melanjutkan, "Tunggu aku ganti baju, setelah itu ayo pulang bersama. Kau berhutang cerita tentang dua gadis tadi, kipas itu dan kejutan yang kalian bicarakan."

"Kau membuat terlalu banyak alasan hanya untuk bersamaku lebih lama, Kise," ujar Aomine sambil lalu. Tak sadar membuat dampak yang besar tak hanya terhadap pemuda Pirang bersangkutan tetapi _fujoshi_ di sekitar mereka.

.fin.


End file.
